String Theory
"String Theory" is the second episode of season one of Generator Rex and the second of the overall series. It debuted on April 30, 2010. Overview White Knight is ready to take extreme measures against a body-controlling EVO that has taken over Manhattan, but can Rex find a cure before it's too late? Plot The episode opens in a Mexican village with a humanoid cactus EVO on a rampage. A young boy attempts to stop Rex from killing it, explaining that it is really a priest named Father Jose. Moved by the boy's protest, Rex digs underneath the priest and cures him. Rex decides to go and ask Noah's advice about fighting EVOs and ultimately decides that while the havoc caused by EVOs must be quelled effectively, many of them are still very human and to their loved ones he is hurting/killing their loved ones. Agent Six arrives on scene to bring Rex to Providence for a briefing on an EVO attack. At HQ, Doctor Holiday explains that a man named Peter Meechum went EVO exactly eight hours ago. In addition to growing an external brain and four spider-like legs, he gained the ability to activate dormant nanites inside of people, placing the bodies of said victims under his control, but not their minds. In the eight hours of being an EVO, Meechum has converted eleven million people into an army. Providence was hoping they could negotiate with Peter, but it seems he has caved into his EVO instincts. Upon arriving in New York, the hub of Meechum's army, Rex attempts to cure and contain Meechum; however, because Meechum blocks Rex from curing him and because of the zombie EVO army, which now includes a newly "zombified" Bobo as a hostage, Rex fails miserably. Thus, White Knight orders the Bleach Protocol, a tactical nuclear weapon that will wipe out the area. With no other choice, Rex has Noah break into Peter Meechum's house where they discover that the "her" Peter was talking about is really his daughter, Sarah Meechum, who has been kidnapped. Rex confronts Peter and his army on the Brooklyn Bridge with the nuke counting down. With Rex's promise to save Sarah when the fighting is over, Peter allows Rex to cure him and Rex deactivates the bomb with seconds to spare (not knowing Six had already deactivated it). Afterwards, Rex successfully rescues Sarah and both Peter and Sarah are put into protection from whomever was responsible. Meanwhile, Biowulf explains to Van Kleiss that Sarah has been rescued and Peter cured, leaving Van Kleiss with a face of grim determination. Cast Series continuity * The debut of one of the original Nanite Project scientists, Peter Meechum, appears in this episode. Trivia * One of White Knight's Providence agents does a Wilhelm Scream while plummeting to his supposed death on the Brooklyn Bridge. * This is the first time Agent Six's eyes can be seen despite the fact that his shades are in the way. * This episode has the most similarities with the plot of the first prototype game ; It follows a striped jacket wearing shapeshifting protagonist as he saves Manhattan from being nuked by an organization trying to stop zombies from entering other parts of the world Category:Episodes Category:Season One episodes